


rain.

by angekketet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, POV Second Person, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angekketet/pseuds/angekketet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look up to the man in front of you. His azure hair clings to his fair skin, and the sight affects you more than anything. For most of your life, you didn't understand pain or emotion, but you're starting to now. You hurt Aoba. You can see it on his face. But, he came after you, wanting you, missing you, worrying about you. Even though your head is filled with the whys of it all, you appreciate it. You've never had anyone worry about you before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally my drabble collection, but since i put my blog on hiatus, i figured i wouldn't ever get to the drabble requests i had. i've not really had the time to write anything for over a month, and it's really sucked. so sorry to confuse anyone with a change of title or who were looking forward to more drabbles? i'm sure i'll get to them sometime........ who knows.

He finds you out there, the rain soaking your skin thoroughly. Though you have been physically numb most of your life, you feel the cold this time. It sinks into your bones. It's so cold it causes you to ache, makes you see the color blue. You enjoy it. It fascinates you.

But that isn't why you're out there.  
  
You look up to the man in front of you. His azure hair clings to his fair skin, and the sight affects you more than anything. For most of your life, you didn't understand pain or emotion, but you're starting to now. You hurt Aoba. You can see it on his face. But, he came after you, wanting you, missing you,  _worrying about you_. Even though your head is filled with the  _whys_ of it all, you appreciate it. You've never had anyone worry about you before him.  
  
You shift, stand up, your clothes drenched and clinging to your skin. It makes moving a bit difficult. He offers you his hand, and you hesitate as you always do. You soon take it though, and you can feel the warmth of his flesh. It's sweet, so inviting. You can't deny him. Everything about Aoba makes your heart swell. You step a bit closer to him.  
  
You apologize.  
  
You didn't mean to leave. It's just so hard for you think that, someone,  _anyone_  could want to be with you, let alone stay. You've been alone forever. You expect Aoba to go. He's just too perfect. He's everything you've ever wanted, and you can't imagine losing him now. Even so, you run away when you make a mistake. If he's going to leave, you want to beat him to it. You always have.  
  
But he always chases you down.  
  
He doesn't say a word, simply pulls you in by your hand. It is no longer bandaged, but still scarred from all of the fights you got in when you were younger.  _You're still young_. Those days were only about six months ago, you realize, and that truly shocks you for a moment. As you recoil from harsh reality, you look down into those hazel eyes below you. They glimmer with something that looks like understanding, or maybe acceptance, and you feel your heart flutter like it did the first time. The shimmer within them is everything you've ever wanted, and you feel a tingle across your cheeks. It's warm, thaws your freezing skin.   
  
You want more.  
  
You lean forward and press your lips to your lover's. The rain pours down over the two of you, so  _cold_ , a sensation new to you in of itself. But the warmth of Aoba's body against yours is sunlight, radiating over you and melting away the metaphorical ice under your skin. Does he feel the same? You  _hope_ , for once in your pathetic life that he does. You don't ever want to let him go. As he parts his lips and you trace your tongue over his soft skin, your hand squeezes his a bit tighter before he breaks away, a shiver racking his slender frame.  
  
"Come on, Aoba," you finally say. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> written for interitumvox.tumblr.com!!
> 
> btw i am a noiz roleplayer, he is my  
> darling muse and that is why he's so  
> important. my user is angekketet so  
> check that out i guess?? ? ?


End file.
